Stained Dreams
by chanceler
Summary: It's been 7 years since Mikan Sakura left the academy and defeated the Elementary School Division Principal. You would expect a normal life for her afterwards but it's not. What happened the past 7 years when she was gone?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Of doubts and worries**

"Stop hurting my friends!"

"Silly little girl! With the power I have no one can stop me!"

"Mikan! Run!"

"No! I will not run anymore! He's been hurting everyone for his own sake!"

"Kouji! Don't hurt her! She's just an innocent girl!"

"Die already, Narumi!"

"No!"

"Another nightmare?" I said to myself. "For Christ's sake, Mikan. Sensei is safe and sound" I felt a tear roll down my eye. "And everyone else!" I wiped it off and look at the clock. "Shoot! It's already 8 in the morning?!"

It's been 7 years since the defeat of the Elementary School Division Principal and for 7 years, I've been having nightmares with what happened that night. I could say that I haven't moved on and I could even say I've been sulking non-stop for 7 years.

Yuka wants me to finish school and train my alices, my Nullification Alice is still unstable and god knows why. Yuka especially trained me with my Stealing Alice and made it a point to never ever use it unless highly necessary.

"Are you done packing?"

"Oh no, it's time" I thought "Yes, Okaa-san! I'm coming!" I shouted. Yuka's been a great mom to me, though it took us 3 years to actually understand each other and get used to each other's company. Now I can't believe I'm leaving her again. I feel bad as it is.

"Hurry up or you'll be late!" Yuka said

It took us around 40 minutes to get to the academy. It's the September 1, "Everyone's probably there too, Mikan!" Yuka was beaming at me, like a mother dropping off her 6 year old daughter to pre-school. "I asked Narumi-kun to guide you to the High School Division. Now that you're a Special Star student you should show Jin-Jin that you deserve than.. Oi! Mikan!"

"Yes, Okaa-san?" I was startled by Yuka's hand waving at me to get my attention. "Sorry, what were you saying again?"

I heard Yuka sighed, "Mikan" she started. "Are you su—"

"MIKAN-CHAN!" Narumi-sensei interrupted. "HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?" he said, while hugging me tightly.

"Narumi…" It was hard to breathe in Narumi's hug.

"I've missed you so much!"

"Sensei…"

"Narumi-kun, you're killing my daughter"

"Yuka-senpai, I'm sorry!" he said while giving my mother a hug. "It's been a long time"

"Please take care of Mikan"

"There's no need for you to worry. The Elementary School Division Principal is already gone." I can't help but to twitch hearing his name, or title. It still gives me the goosebumps. Because of that man, I had to leave my friends, because of that man some of my classmates died, because of that man I was separated from Natsume.

Natsume, with Hotaru and Ruka, helped us to defeat the Elementary School Division Principal. He overused his alice and was in coma for almost 2 months. If it wasn't for Subaru-kun, he wouldn't have survived. I haven't heard from him or anything about him since the day of his discharge from the hospital.

As if sensing my discomfort, Narumi-sensei placed a hand on my shoulder. "Let's go greet your friends now, shall we?"

"Okay, I'll just say good bye to Yuka." I replied while facing my mother. "Okaa-san, I'll see you in 3 years. We'll be together once again. I'll write to yo—"

"Mikan, don't worry about me now okay?" she interrupted me. I know she's worried about me; I'm worried about her too. "I'll be writing you as soon as I arrive in America, okay?" I nodded and gave her a hug.

Yuka and Shiki-kun are going to America under the strict orders of Z's president. Z didn't give any threats to the academy anymore, actually they started to research for alices to be improved. Yuka and Shiki-kun are one of their top researchers. I've been trying for months to make them tell me why but every time I ask they will just say, "You're still young". For goodness' sake, I'm in high school already!

"So Mikan-chan" Narumi-sensei hasn't changed at all. "Let's go to class, now?"

My heart fell, "Sure, why not" I've been dreading this since Yuka asked me to go back to school. Ever since the day of Natsume's discharge, I haven't had the guts to talk to anyone. After a few months of unanswered mails from me they gave up, even Hotaru gave up. Now I'm going back to their lives? What if suddenly I have to leave again?

"You shouldn't think too much, Mikan." Narumi-sensei once again interrupted my thoughts "You shouldn't worry about it, there wasn't a day they didn't ask me how you are doing." He continued. "And they haven't given up yet, you know. They are still your friends."

I just sighed and continued walking. After a few minutes, I heard sensei sigh too. "I guess he gave up on me too" I thought.

It took us 15 minutes to get to the high school division. "We're here!" Narumi said and I simply followed. "Here we go. I'll just call Tobita-kun, wait here" he said, "Hi class—"

"Mikan?"

"Yuu-kun!" I simply said. "Long time no see"

"Mikan?"

"Uh, earth to Yuu-kun?"

"Is that really you?

BAKA!

"Holy shit!" Hotaru's here. "What the hell was that for Hotaru? I said.

"Hotaru-kun, please calm down!" said Yuu-kun. "

"What the hell was that for!?" Hotaru shouted. "Is that all you can say!? You haven't replied to any of our mails for 7 whole years and you ask me what hell was that for!?"

"Hotaru..."

"You are the most ungrateful best friend known to man kind! You don't deserve any of—" I hugged Hotaru, it's been 7 years since I felt this warm. "Hotaru, please understand." I simply said and she nodded in return. I know she understands, of all people she would understand how I feel.

"Mikan-chan" said Yuu "How are you?" he asked. I gave him a hug before answering "I'm good"

"Class, let's open our arms once again to our old classmate and old friend to our beloved Mikan Sakura" we heard Narumi and I felt the class tensed up. As I entered the door I can feel everyone's gazes. I can see in their eyes their disbelief and the pain that I have caused them. "Why don't you seat in your usual seat, huh Mikan?" Narumi-sensei suggested.

"Please" I would recognize that voice anywhere, Natsume's. "She was gone for 7 years, this seat beside me isn't for her anymore" After that, he left the classroom.

"Please excuse me, Narumi-sensei" and I started to run after him.

"Natsume!" I shouted at him as I saw his shadow. "Please! Listen to me!" I shouted and he looked at me and waited for me to catch up to him.

"What do you want?" he simply said.

"I haven't seen you in 7 years and you tell me that what? I don't belong here?" I was surprise in how much anger I'm showing right now.

"Are you hurt, Sakura?" he said. "Did you know how hard we tried to contact you? Did you know that for 7 years everyone of us has been trying to contact you? Not a single reply, Mikan!!"

"You? You tried?! Yes I did not reply to any of your emails but I read every single one of them! And you're telling me you tried?"

"Yes I'm telling you I tried!"

"Not a single word from you, Natsume! Not one! I visited you every single fucking day and the minute you got discharged you left without a single trace!"

"I had my own reasons!"

"Who cares, huh?" a single tear rolled down my cheeks. "I tried too look for you, I even asked Shiki-kun to look for you." I can see in Natsume's eyes that he was surprised with my tears as I am. "You burned your files in the hospital and no one has any idea where you went, I was worried sick for you. And no you have the guts to shout at me? Unbelievable, Natsume."

I couldn't care less. I ran away to my dorm and cried there. Cried and cried… When I came out, it was dark already and time for dinner. I was surprised when I saw Hotaru outside the hallway. "Hey, Hotaru! What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you, idiot. It's time for dinner" I can tell that she knows I cried for hours and I can tell she knows why. "I won't let you skip dinner, you already skipped lunch."

"I'm coming, don't worry. My stomach is betraying me anyway." I said. "Hotaru, I thought you're going to France? Weren't you asked by some top notch inventing company to work for them?"

"Oh that" she started "I was supposed to leave yesterday but when I overheard Narumi and Misaki-kun that you're coming back, I couldn't help but to stay. Now you have to give me the best high school memories ever, okay?"

I stopped. "What were you thinking?" Another sacrifice for me. "You idiot, you shouldn't pass something like that."

"Don't worry about it, Mikan. I don't like France anyway."

"Then why did you accept the offer in the first place?"

I could tell that Hotaru was surprised. "You know Mikan, you shouldn't push people away from you." And she ran to the cafeteria. I lost my appetite so I returned to my room. Pushing away people? I'm not pushing them away; I simply don't want them to make unnecessary sacrifices for me anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

To **L0VE,** **moonacre99 **and **IceGirl7**, thank you for my first ever reviews! I'll try to update everyday if I'm not to busy. School's a bitch and finals are coming up soon. Thanks again! (:

**Chapter 2 – Of confusion and questions**

It's been 3 days since I fought with Hotaru and Natsume. For the past 3 days Natsume refused to attend our classes. I haven't found any courage to talk to Hotaru and I still don't understand anything. "Pushing people away?" I thought "It doesn't make any sense!"

"What doesn't make sense?" said Ruka. I didn't even noticed that he arrived, I mean it is still 6 in the morning. "You're talking to yourself again, Mikan."

"Good morning, Ruka" I said and smiled at him. Ever since my fight with Hotaru, I couldn't stop thinking about what she said.

"I haven't seen your smile for a long time you know, Mikan." I could see the hurt in his eyes. This is why I didn't want to go back, I didn't want them to see me like this and I surely didn't want to see the outcome of my lack of cooperating with them.

"Where is Natsume?" I asked and Ruka simply shook his head. "I see."

"It's not your fault you know" Ruka uttered in a whisper. "Even with what happened 7 years ago—"

"What do you know, Ruka?!" I'm pretty much surprised with my anger and so is Ruka. "You have no idea what happened that night! You weren't there! And you absolutely can't feel what I felt, Ruka!" I kept going.

"Mikan…" uttered Ruka. "Please calm down" I can't stand it anymore! Before my classmates arrive, I ran for it. "Wait! Mikan!" I heard Ruka and his footsteps. The tear drops just kept going on and on and I couldn't stop running. When I didn't hear Ruka's footsteps anymore I stopped then I realized I'm already under the sakura tree. "This is the most memorable tree" I thought.

_Flashback_

_It was another free period. Hotaru and I decided to just hang out under the sakura tree._

"_Hey Mikan" said Hotaru_

"_Hmm?"_

"_What's up with you and Natsume?"_

"_Huh?" What the hell is this girl talking about? "We're not so enemies and not so friends. I hate him and I like him at the same time"_

"_You like him?!" Hotaru suddenly stood up and looked at me, pointing the Baka Gun at me. _

"_Hang on, hang on!" I protested. "I don't like, like him! I like him in a friendly manner!'_

_BAKA!_

"_What was that for?!"_

"_Idiot" and Hotaru left. _

"_Geez, there's something wrong with that girl. Keeps on pointing and shooting the Baka Gun at anyone, anytime and anywhere" I said to myself. "Just because she has the Invention Alice doesn't mean she's that high and mighty!"_

"_If you keep talking to yourself like that people will think you're crazy. Then again, people will think you're crazy just by looking at your stupid pigtails, Polka Dots"_

_I know that voice anywhere and only one person would call me Polka Dots. "Natsume.." I whispered. "What do you want?" I said while standing up. "Where's Ruka?"_

_Suddenly the atmosphere was different. The calm, playful aura that Natsume had is already gone. "Why?" he asked. "Why do you want to see Ruka?"_

"_What are you talking about Natsume?" I asked, I was confused as hell. "I only asked where he is. He's usually with you. C'mon now, calm down" and reached for his hand. I was surprised that he didn't brush it away or avoided it and he actually held my hand. "Is something wrong?" _

"_Nothing's wrong" he answered. "How can you make me feel this way?" he whispered. I barely heard him and I think I heard it wrong._

"_Huh? Could you repeat that?" I asked and it was the biggest mistake of my life. He let go of my hand and dashed off. "What the hell was that about?" I said, I heard the bell rang. "Shoot! Jin-Jin's going to kill me!" _

_End of flashback_

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I asked myself and stayed under the sakura tree for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Man she's fast!" I thought. I was on my way back to the classroom, I'm probably late. I was lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice Natsume is walking beside me.

"Hey Ruka, why are you trying to catch your breath?"

"Holy crap, Natsume! You scared the shit out of me!"

"You were so lost in your thoughts I couldn't help but observe" he simply said. "Did you know you make different expressions when you're lost in your own thoughts?"

"Where the hell have you been?" I asked. "For the past 3 days you haven't shown yourself to us"

"Oh, just around" I could sense Natsume's discomfort. I

"Is it because Mikan's back?" and Natsume stopped dead on his tracks. "I know, Natsume. I'm your best friend, I can tell what you feel before you can even realize it" and waited for Natsume's reply.

"I don't know why but I just can't stand her but at the same time, I want to see her and hug her" that was surprising. "It's been 7 years since I last saw her but why is she so mad at me?"

Why is he so dense? "Natsume…" I started. "It isn't her fault. You didn't see her when you were in coma. If it wasn't for Yuka's request she would've stayed with you 24/7 but even if she couldn't, she was there from the start of visiting hours til the end. Then when you got discharged you just didn't want to see her and you wouldn't even tell anyone why."

"You know why" Natsume said.

"But she doesn't" I put my hand on his shoulder to give him support. "You should tell her, Natsume. You should also tell her about Kana-kun"

"I know…"

"Let's go to class" I said and ushered him to the classroom door. "Narumi must be freaking out"

True to my words Narumi was freaking out. He wasn't happy about the fact that 3 of his students didn't want to attend his class. If it wasn't for Natsume's dead aura, Narumi might have hugged us to death already.

All through out the day, I was lost in my own thoughts. I kept a keen eye on Natsume and stayed alert for Mikan, she didn't show up at all. I remember it clearly. It was 6 years ago and it was raining that night…

_Flashback_

"_Who the hell would visit me in the middle of night?! And so loud too!"_

_When I opened the door I was surprised of the image. A black haiedr guy with crimson eyes giving support to a blonde haired with green eyes, I'm not sure if it's the raindrops or their own sweat but they're soaking wet. "Ruka" said Natsume. "You've got to help me."_

_End of flashback_

I was distracted by a scream. "What was that?" looking at Natsume. We both had this icky feeling so we ran for it and looked for the source of the voice. It was Miwa Yusuda, from the Middle School Division. "Miwa! What is it?" I noticed that she's shaking from head to toes. "Tell us, Miwa!" she pointed at the wall. "Holy shit" is all I could utter.

"Ruka" Natsume said. His voice has a strong authorative voice in it. "Get Miwa out of here."

"Right"


	3. Chapter 3

To **Dalayb**, Kana and Miwa are my original characters. Miwa's a student from Middle School Division, she's just an eye witness so she won't be appearing to any chapters anymore (:

**Chapter 3 – Of new enemies and new dangers**

I was awoken by a piercing scream from the gym. "What the hell was that?" and ran towards the gym. I saw Miwa Yusada, I used to play with her with Youchi. Ruka and Natsume are there too. "They must've heard her too" I thought.

"Ruka" I heard Natsume with a strong authorative voice. "Get Miwa out of here"

"Right" said Ruka. And she escorted Miwa outside the gym. I could tell that she just go the shock of her life, every bone of her is shaking.

"Mikan, come out" I was startled by Natsume's voice.

"What happened?" I asked. I wouldn't even ask how he figure out it was me. "Why did Miwa scream?"

"That" he said and pointed at the wall.

A student's body was pinned on the wall. Judging from the bloodstains, she was raped then was probably stabbed at the heart. Her head was open, like a can opened by a can opener. Weird enough is her brain isn't there. "Oh. My. God. Who could've done this? I can barely recognize her"

"Her name is Xia Yu Lan" Natsume started. "Her alice is the Time Alice. She controls time, time is like her own player. She can go back in time and make time faster but the downside is, she can't stop time or else she's collapsed. You can tell that she's chinese with her name, there was a rumor that her parent's discovered her alice when they were visiting Japan 3 years ago. Her parents were scared to death that they sold her to the academy."

"We shouldn't talk mean stuff about the dead"

"Natsume!" I heard Ruka and froze to my position. What should I do now? "I called Yukihara-sensei and Narumi-sen— Mikan?"

"Ruka" I nodded. Yukihara-sensei is still as "young" as ever. This is the first time I saw him. "Yukihara-sensei, long time no see" I said and bowed.

"Mikan, this is no time for formalities" he firmly said. "How did you get here?"

"Oh, Okaa-san dropped me off with Shiki—"

"Mikan, I meant here" he said and pointed at the ground.

"Oh!" I said and mentally slapped myself. "I heard a scream and I was curious. Hyuuga and Ruka-kun was here before me. I also saw Miwa"

"I see" the High School Division Principal is by far the most powerful in the academy. "Narumi, bring Mikan to her room"

"Yes, Yukihara-senpai" said Narumi with a bow. "C'mon now, Mikan. Let's go to your room"

"Wait!" I protested. "No! I'm obviously already involved here. There is no way I would butt out of this!"

I heard Yukihara-sensei sighed. "Mikan" he said firmly. "I will not let you get more involved in this. You will return to your dorm now, this is not question but an order"

With Yukihara-sensei's tone, I couldn't say anything else but follow his orders. I have a feeling the Okaa-san asked him to take care of me. I heard Narumi-sensei say "Mikan-chan, would you like to eat dinner first?" and I just nodded and looked back at the gym. I have a feeling that Alice Academy is still far from being peaceful.

After eating dinner and trying to pull off a happy attitude I'm at my limit. I haven't dealt with situations like this for 7 years and I'm certainly not used to it anymore. I'm more than exhausted and was ready for bed but a knock on my door said otherwise. I slowly opened the door enough for me to see who it is. "Hotaru?"

Hotaru entered my room without hesitation, closed the door and locked it. "Hotaru, what are you doing here?" I asked. She didn't say anything; she just gave me a hug. I could tell that she knows what happened an hour ago and I could tell that she knows that I'm scared. She let me cry on her shoulders for the longest time. I haven't cried like this since 7 years ago, when I learned that Natsume was in a coma.

"Hotaru" I finally said. "How did you know? How's Miwa?"

She wiped the tears off my cheeks and said "I was in the infirmary visiting onii-san when Ruka brought Miwa. I asked her what happened but he was such in a hurry that he only said, "New Danger" so I was curious. I followed him to the gym and heard everything." All those times she was there, observing. She started brushing my hair, another way to calm me down. "When I saw Xia Yun, I was petrified. I got goosebumps and was never been terrified but when I saw you there, Mikan, I was even more terrified" She looked at me, straight in the eyes. "What the hell were you doing there?"

"I fell asleep by the sakura tree, I was awoken by Miwa's scream. I looked for the source of it and saw Natsume and Ruka before I could even see Xia Yun's body." I said. "Ruka's right. A new danger is coming and definitely with new enemies. Z wouldn't go so far and kill a student and they don't have any reason to hold a grudge on the academy anymore. Who could've done this?"

"Who knows" Hotaru said. "But Mikan, you have to be more careful. Promise me you wouldn't butt in" she firmly said. I have never seen Hotaru like this, she was always calm and composed but this time she's shaken and shattered. "Promise me!'

"All right!" I said in defeat, "I won't. But let me tell you this, if one of us gets hurt it's not in my hands if I do something about it" Hotaru just stared at me. After a few seconds she nodded and gave me a hug. I heard Hotaru said, "You've grown"

"Hey Hotaru" I said

"Hmm?"

"Who's Xia Yun? I heard she has a Time Alice"

"That's right" she said. "She can go back in time and make time go faster. She can stop time too but it's too reckless that she doesn't do it. She the Limitless type so every time she tries to stop time, she would cough blood or worse, collapse"

"She in the Dangerous Class?"

"Didn't you know?" she asked with a confused look. "The Dangerous Class was dissolved. Dangerous Class students are scattered"

What else happened when I was gone? "Hotaru…" I started. "What happened the past 7 years when I was gone?"

"Hmm… Let's see" she started. "A new class started, it's called the Natural Ability. Natsume's in there. They have students that can manipulate their surroundings like that Air Alice, Water Alice and Earth Alice. There's also the Control Type, you're going to be in there too."

"What about the Special Ability Class?" I was surprised that my beloved class isn't there anymore.

"No" she said. "There was a lot of new students the past 7 years and needed more concentration on certain fields. Xia Yun was in there. Natural Ability Class and Control Type Class are usually confused with each other and some Natural Ability Type attends some of Control Type classes."

Oh I see. So a lot of changes occurred the past 7 years. "Wait, who's the new Elementary School Division Principal?"

"No one" Hotaru answered "Yet. They haven't decided yet but there was a man with a strong aura that came here the other day. Maybe he's the one. They'll probably announce it to the Alice Festival or maybe sooner than that"

"Oh" I uttered. "I didn't know anything about this"

"That's because Narumi-sensei asked us to not tell you about this yet. He thought it might give you a hard time"

I just simply nodded. "Mikan?" Hotaru said, I looked at her and she said "What happened to you the past 7 years?

* * *

"What do you think was that about? I asked. It's been 2 hours since the incident. It was terrifying. Even when the Elementary School Division Principal incident wasn't that dangerous and nothing like that happened.

"I have no idea, Ruka" Natsume asked. "But We should keep an eye on things from now on. Why does it have to happen now? She just returned…"

Natsume's worrying about Sakura too, everyone else is. I could tell with Yukihara-sensei's words and Narumi-sensei's reaction… It's as if they know this would happen. "Say, Natsume. Do you think it's just coincidence or—"

"Don't even finish it, Ruka" he interrupted. "I know what you're going to tell. Now, this has nothing to do with her. No, not at all. It's just coincidence"

"Still, we need to keep an eye on her. With her state right now she would be thinking the same thing I'm thinking" She would obviously connect everything to herself. "Don't stress over it too much, Natsume"

"She called me Hyuuga"

"What?"

"She called me Hyuuga instead of Natsume" he continued. "I never thought he could say my name with such hatred and disgust. As if saying my name is poison


	4. Chapter 4

To **moonacre99**, Yukihara is the High School Division Principal.

**Chapter 4 – Of powerful auras and painful truth**

"Shiki-kun! Where's Natsume?"

"Mikan…"

"No!"

"He left with no trace…"

"No! This can't be happening!"

"Mikan! Mikan!" BAKA! "God damn it woman, wake the fuck up!" Hotaru screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What? What?"

"Mikan, I've been trying to wake you up for at least half an hour!" protested Hotaru. "Now we're going to be late in class!"

"Oh, I'm sorry" I said. "Just go ahead of me" and I started to fix myself. For some reason Hotaru wouldn't move. "What's wrong? I asked with a smile.

* * *

"Does she always have nightmares like these?" I thought. "What's wrong?" asked Mikan, I can tell that smiling like that is painful for her. Her smile didn't meet her eyes, she sure have changed.

"Nothing. I'll see you in class" I said and left.

She was alone for 7 years. Yuka-san and Shiki-kun must have been there but it must've been hard. She's pushing us away and wouldn't let anyone near to her heart. "She's so fragile…"

"Who is?"

"Holy crap!" I shouted. "Do you always sneak on people like that, Ruka?"

Ruka simply smiled. "Of course not, only the people I like" he said. "So, who's fragile?"

"You know who"

"I see" he said. "Mikan sure changed. She's a different kind of fragile now. Her spirits are gone"

"It died along with the principal" I suggested. Killing the principal with her own hands was hard for Mikan. She's kind hearted and gentle, a child like her shouldn't deal with stuff like that. "But past is past, it happened and there's nothing we can do about it now"

Ruka nodded. "You're right, we need to deal with out situation right now"

"Do you think it's just coincidence?" I asked and Ruka simply shook his head. I couldn't help but worry more. "I think so too"

* * *

"Where the hell is that girl?" I thought while slamming my fist on my desk and Sumire jumped.

"What's wrong Nastume-kun?" Sumire asked. She hasn't stopped clinging into me and she became sluttier ever year. "Do you want me to help you forget about your worries?" she continued and let her hand wonder off to my thighs.

What a slut. "Get off me, Sumire" I could tell she's about to protest. "Now!" I said firmly. I can't let Mikan see this; she might get the wrong idea. I felt Ruka sat next to me then followed by Hotaru. I couldn't help but give Ruka a confused look. He just smiled at me. "Why are you so happy?" I asked.

"Nothing" Ruka answered and just kept on smiling.

"Idiot"

Narumi literally hopped inside the class. "There must be a new student. It's rare to have new students in the High School Division, maybe a transfer student." I thought. "Listen up class! Today we have a new student!"

* * *

"Jesus!" I said while running to the classroom. "I only sat on the bed and instantly fell asleep! I'm late!" and continued running to the classroom. As I entered I was surprised at the powerful aura that I felt and Narumi-sensei being there.

"Good morning, Mikan!" he said.

"Morning" I replied while struggling to get rid off that powerful aura.

"As I was saying, free period everyone!" and so Narumi left.

I can't get rid of that feeling. Powerful auras usually means danger. "That person has the same aura like the Elementary School Division Principal's aura" I thought. There was a commotion going on near my seat. "Hey guys! What's going on?" I asked.

"You're late" Ruka said. "We have a new student"

"That's rare" and walked to the crowd. The girl has blonde hair and green eyes, her body is the perfect figure and I could tell every boy is drooling over her. "The powerful aura was from her?!" I thought.

The new girl looked at me and walked to me with utmost poise. "My name is Sobana Serizawa. You are?" she said and gave her hand to shake.

While shaking her hand I said "Mikan Sakura". She said "You have the same aura as mine, that's why I wanted to get to know you" in a whisper that surprised me. "What you're alice?"

"Nullification and Stealing. You?"

"I see, powerful ones. Manipulate Alice" she said.

Manipulate Alice? What the fuck, that's a very rare alice! I heard Okaa-san said that there was once a boy who used to have a Manipulate Alice where he can manipulate earth, fire air and water. "What does that do?"

"I can manipulate earth, water, fire and air" she answered. So I was right. "You're the person who killed the previous Elementary School Division Principal, huh?"

I was dumbfounded. No one has ever asked me something so straight forward. "Mikan, let's go" Natsume said and felt his hand dragging me outside the classroom. I didn't have any energy or enough consciousness to let go of Natsume's arm. How did she know? Where did she find out? Who told her? Who is she?

"Oi! Polka Dots!" said Natsume while waving his hand in front of my face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" I said.

"What?"

"I said I'm fine!" Now that I'm awake, I remember distinctly that I decided to hate Natsume Hyuuga. "Why are you helping me?"

"I sensed your discomfort" he simply stated.

"That doesn't give you any right to drag me out here, Natsume!"

Natsume snapped. "What do you want me to do then?! Do you want to go back?? Be my guest!!" he shouted.

"I don't want anything from you! Can't you see I've been avoiding you?! Can't you tell that I don't want to be near you or have anything to do with you?! Can't you tell that Natsume?!" I said with all the rage I bottled up the past 3 days.

"Why?"

I was surprised with his question and I feel happy that he asked, angry that he doesn't know, confused if I should tell him… I was giving myself a headache and my mind is in overtime. "What should I do?" I thought. Natsume started to walk away. I didn't know if I should go after him. As if my legs has a mind of its own, I started to following Natsume. Then called out his name. He stopped. "I'm sorry" I said. "You don't even know how I feel and you don't deserve any of this"

Natsume didn't move and I didn't either. I waited for him to do something but nothing. I decided to just walk away and return to the classroom. Before I could even go so far I felt strong arms wrap itself to my wait.

"Stop" Natsume whispered. "Don't leave" and he turned me around "You deserve to know that truth."

* * *

"Natsume" I heard her call my name. "I'm sorry" Why is she saying sorry? "You don't even know how I feel and you don't deserve any of this" she uttered. Her words pinned me to the ground, as if my legs weighed a hundred ton metal. I heard Mikan's footsteps. Farther and farther away she goes and I still can't move my legs.

"I need to follow her" I told myself and ran for it. I hugged her from behind and whispered in her ear "Stop. Don't leave. You deserve to know the truth"

_Flashback (4 years ago)_

"_Kana?" I said with a panic voice. "Kana? Answer me!"_

"_I'm here, Natsume" she said while waving her hand. "I'm over here!"_

_I walked to her while holding the bundle in my hands. I helped Kana up and said "We should get out of here. Call your sister" _

_We went to the bus top to wait for the bus going to Tokyo. "I guess it's time" I thought. "Ruka will help us." I said to Kana. "Kana, we'll be okay" _

_She nodded. "Onee-san said she will get the earliest flight to Tokyo so we don't have to worry." _

_I met Kana a year ago in Okinawa. She was my landlord lady's niece and she was the only one I could talk to. One night while walking home, a few guys came up to her. I heard her scream and run to her but to my surprise, she was able to defend herself. I realized that she's an Alice; she has the Drain Alice. She can drain the soul of a person and make it her energy; my mother had a friend with the same alice._

"_Kana, the bus is here" I said. "Let's go" it took us about 3 hours to get to Tokyo. When we arrived to Tokyo, we decided to head for the academy at once. We only have a few energy left and getting inside is a problem. "Kana, I'll go in first. Hold Kazune."_

_A year ago Kana and I started dating. One night the landlord lady went to a business trip. Kana visited me to my apartment and everything just started to get out of our hands. I still remember that night. Kana had too much to drink and I was kind of drunk too. We only started kissing but Kana wanted more. _

_After 2 months, we learned that Kana is pregnant. We kept it a secret from the landlord lady and I rented a place somewhere else, giving the excuse of I can't afford the apartment anymore. We lived there for almost 10 months until our apartment was caught in fire. I suddenly realize that Kazune has the Fire Alice like me. _

_Now we're in front of Alice Academy. I avoided this place, fearing that I would see her. "I'm going to sacrifice in order to save Kazune" I told myself but before I could try to enter the academy I heard Kana's voice._

"_Kana! Kazune!" I shouted when I saw Kana on the other side of the wall. I jumped to her side and lifted Kazune to my arms checking if she's injured. "Kana, what are you thinking?" when I looked down at her and saw "Blood. Kana, we should go. Ruka will help us"_

_End of flashback_

Before I could continue my story, I heard Mikan hiccupped. "Mikan, what's wrong?" I asked and I saw her crying.

"You're asking me what's wrong?" she said. "How can anything not be wrong, huh?! You already have a child! With another girl!"

"Please listen to me, Mikan" I begged her. I've already gone this far, I can't lose her anymore.

"No!" she said. "Save it!" before I could stop her, she ran away. I couldn't find the courage to run after her. I buried my face to my hands and said to myself "I'm awful"

* * *

Hi everyone! (:

I realized the problems are piling up. Please bear with me!

Don't worry, the story ain't scattered. LOL

Love, Faux


	5. Faux needs your help!

Hey guys! (: I was wondering, which stories do you want to hear first? I can't decide and my mind's a bit jumbled up because of it. LOL so I'll decide depending on your answers. Do reply through reviews, k? (: I'll wait until tomorrow moring!

**Continuation of Natsume's story. (**What happened to Kana and Kazune,Why did he have to leave the hospital upon recovering, Where's Kana and Kazune now.)

**What happened to Mikan when she was gone? **(It'll probably be about her feelings and her whereabouts. I'll explain here why she didn't want to see her friends/classmates nor did she reply to any of their mails. What pushed her to be not show up.)

**The mysterious new enemy of the academy. (**What happened to Xia Yu Lan and who is she. Why did Yukihara and Narumi insisted that Mikan will not be involved in the situation. What did Ruka and Natsume know that the others doesn't.)

Let me know! ,

Faux

PS: Thanks for the lovely reviews!


	6. Chapter 5

To **WhiteMoon1**, hello! Welcome! (: I'm sorry but it's my writing style, don't ya think it adds a little mystery to it? I'm really sorry, I hope you keep on reading.

I thought for sure chapter's names will start with of would become a thing but it's so freakin hard ): I hope you guys like this chapter! Oh and bear with me with the dreams and reality. I don't like italic letters so I try not to use it as much as possible.

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Questions from the past: Part 1**

I found Natsume under the sakura tree. "Yo!" I shouted but he didn't respond nor moved. "Uh, hello?"

What the hell is wrong with this guy?

"Oh hey Ruka" he said blankly. It took him 5 minutes to actually realize that I was here.

"You look down, what's up?"

It looked like Natsume hesitated on telling me. "I told Mikan about Kazune and Kana. I thought for sure she would understand"

"But she didn't, did she?" I said. "Natsume, what do you expect? She was gone for 7 years, everyone believes it's because she lost her spirits because of you. You saw her on her first day, her expression has a mixture of shock and anger when she saw you." I heard Natsume sighed. "Give her time. She would understand. It's Mikan we're talking about anyway."

"But I'm scared, Ruka. She's not the Mikan we used to know" Natsume replied. "The Mikan 7 years ago was a no-star, bubbly, and kind hearted girl. What made her change? What happened to her the past 7 years?"

"She still is, Natsume. She's still the bubbly kind hearted Mikan that we all love and cared for." I said, with hopes of reassuring Natsume. "It's just that she's confused right now. It wasn't easy for her to finish her task. You of all people should understand her. Didn't you loved her?"

"I don't, Ruka. I still love her" he said.

* * *

"For the nth time! I don't want to eat dinner, Hotaru!" I shouted. "And stopped banging at my door, Ruka!" I heard their footsteps and instantly calmed down.

"How could he have a child? And with a stranger too! What the hell happened to him?" I thought. "If he didn't went off without any trace on his own 7 years ago, he would be totally fine now! He wouldn't be a goddamn father!" I told myself. All the thinking gave me a headache and so I headed for the sack and instantly fell asleep.

"I'm so damn tired" I thought while trying to catch my breath. Okaa-san and Shiki-kun has been training for the past 3 hours. I'm dead as hell but they insisted and I couldn't say no. "If only I didn't have a conscience, I would've able to resist Yuka's requests"

"Stop talking to yourself and focus on the task at hand!" I heard Shiki-kun shouted. "Lesson 2—"

"Don't let your guard down" I said, interrupting him. For the past 2 years, Yuka and Shiki had been training my Steal Alice and how to use it. They're also teaching me how to fight in a battle between alices. "This is the final exam, Mikan. Focus" I thought to myself. Yuka instructed me to steal her alice and suggested that this is the final exam. I've been doing this for almost a week now and no progress at all and I'm running out of strategies.

I stopped by a tree and sat on a branch. "Lesson 3, know your enemy's weakness" I said to myself. "What is Yuka's weakness? I've covered lesson 1 now so all I have to do is know Yuka's weakness" and it suddenly hit me. "Of course!"

"Whoever teased me that I'm an idiot, will pay now" I thought to myself with a smile on my face. I picked the right alice stone from my container and instantly used it. "I'm a genius"

As I position myself to a tree nearby my trap I heard Yuka's voice. "Of course she is! She has my alice and sensei's alice too! Stupid Yuka!"

"And you talk to yourself loudly, just like her" I jumped and realized Shiki-kun wasn't talking to me. "She also got your charms, Yuka" I heard from Yukihara-sensei that Shiki-kun never left Yuka's side, which is why I'm so grateful to him. After all, he kept my mother safe all these years. Weird enough, I see him as my step father. "What are you thinking, Yuka?"

"Oh nothing" Yuka said "I just think Mikan sees you as her step-father"

"Now I need to start my trap while Shiki-kun's distracted" I thought to myself. "Here goes nothing"

We heard a shriek. Yuka and Shiki-kun looked at each other as if understanding each other. I saw it too. I heard Yuka's voice, "Mikan". Even if I know it's not real, it painful to see myself holding my right arm, as if supporting it. It also looks broken. My clothes are completely torn. I twitched. "That must have hurt" I thought to myself.

"Okaa-san" I heard my illusion me resting my head on Yuka's arms. "That's my cue" I said to myself. I quietly climbed down the tree and said "Did I win now?" I saw both of them jumped and looked at me. "I won, didn't I?" I continued. "I passed! Rejoice, rejoice! I won against my own mother! This is so amazing! Training stops today! Free at last!"

"Told you she's your daughter" I heard Shiki-kun and turned around just in time to see him smile.

* * *

"She's having a dream" I said.

"Not a nightmare" said Shiki. We visited Japan and well, breaking and entering Alice Academy wasn't on our plans but when I bumped into Narumi-kun I just can't help it.

"And I here I was worried for nothing" I thought. "Narumi's dead"

"We should go, before she wakes up" said Shiki. I was hesitating to go, something just doesn't add up. "She's fine Yuka, we should go.

"Okay"

* * *

I suddenly felt a powerful aura and mentally kicked myself to wake up. I heard my window closed and instantly got up and checked who it was. "I was too late" I said to myself. The intruders are gone. "Who could it be?" I thought to myself. I looked at the clock. "Only 3AM?!" I said to myself. "Ugh. And I'm hungry too"

I decided to dress up and check if there's anything to eat at the cafeteria. "It sure brings back memories, sneaking like this and going to the kitchen" I thought. "I remember when I taught Sumire how to cook! And I fell asleep the next day on while taking a test" I suddenly laughed, as if I haven't laughed for a long time. "Well, it's true. I haven't laughed for a while now" I sighed.

I suddenly heard footsteps running towards me. I froze the floor and so is the mysterious person. "This is what I get for going to AAO missions and being trained by Yuka" I thought. "Who's there?" I shouted.

I heard Ruka's voice saying "It's me" Did I heard that right?

"Ruka?"

"Yes"

"Ruka Nogi?!"

"How many Rukas do you know?"

"I'm sorry" I said then unfroze the floor, and Ruka's feet. "I just can't let my guard down nowadays. Especially with Xia Yun-chan"

"It's okay" he said. "You sure have changed" he whispered but of course, I heard him.

Why do I feel like everyone's thinking the same thing? "So, why are you up this late?" I asked.

"I couldn't sleep and I was hungry. You?" he said. "You must be hungry too? You didn't eat dinner last night"

"Oh, yeah" I said while faking a laugh. "I wasn't in the mood, PMSing. Wanna go look for food together?"

"Sure why not" he said with a genuine smile.

It's been a long time since I ate dinner with a smile. I'm glad that I ran into Ruka back there. "Mikan?" he said. "Do you mind if I ask you anything?"

"Ask away" I said with an actual smile on myself.

It looked like he hesitated, I reassured him that whatever it is I'll answer him. He is one of my best friends, of course. "What exactly happened to you?" he said. It surprised me and I know that he can tell it with the expression on my face. "It's okay if you don't answer me, I know it's personal" Then why did you asked? But I couldn't help it, I know I need someone to know about this.

"You've gotta promise me not to tell anyone, especially Natsume" I said. It took him a few minutes to agree. "I know Ruka Nogi, he wouldn't tell anyone" I thought to myself.


	7. Chapter 6

I just want two parts (; LOL

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Questions from the past: Part 2**

"You sure have changed" I said. Shoot! Did I just say that? To all the gods out there, please help me and tell me that Mikan didn't hear any of that!

"So, why are you up so late?" said Mikan. Thank you, gods!

"I couldn't sleep and I was hungry. You?" I said. "You must be hungry too? You didn't eat dinner last night" and Natsume was worried about you.

"Oh yeah" she said, catching her fake laugh. I know Mikan, her eyes wonders around when she's lying. "I wasn't in the mood, PMSing. Wanna go look for food together?" she also speaks faster than usual when she lies.

Even since Mikan came back I haven't seen her in the cafeteria. This is my first time I'm eating with her and I'm really glad she's having fun. What happened to her? What made her change? Why didn't she respond to any of our mails? Is she hiding something from us? "Mikan?" I said. Millions of questions roamed my mind. "Do you mind if I ask you anything?" Before I could even stop myself… "Do you mind if I ask you anything?" I heard her mumble something. I can't resist it anymore. "What exactly happened to you?"

I could see Mikan's shock expression on her face. What the hell was I thinking? "It's okay if you don't answer me, I know it's personal" Then why did I asked? Stupid Ruka!

Imagine my surprise when she said, "You've gotta promise me not to tell anyone, especially Natsume" Hiding something as big as this to Natsume is like asking for you own deathbed. But Mikan needs me. "I'm sorry Natsume" I thought and nodded.

* * *

"I know Ruka Nogi, he wouldn't tell anyone" I thought to myself. And so I started my long story.

"It all started when the Elementary School Division Principal died" I said. "I know, a person would think that all hardships will end there. But it didn't, when I laid my hands on the principal to steal both his alice and his life force I felt as if a darker chapter of our lives started"

I could see Ruka's interest in the story and I could also see his different expressions but from all those expressions, confusion is the most evident. "Then I couldn't see Natsume, I couldn't find him anywhere. Turns out he used too much of his alice and suddenly collapsed. Of course you know about that already" I continued. "For 2 months I pushed myself to believe that everything's going to be okay, that from that day on, I would live a normal life in the academy with everyone. On the day Natsume disappeared, I felt that I was living a lie for 2 months. As if, the feelings from the night the principal died all came back and it's stronger than before"

A tear was about to fall but I instantly wiped it away so that Ruka wouldn't tell me to stop. I've gone this far, I can't stop now.

_Flashback_

_I woke up, feeling restless. "Shit, that weird feeling from last night just doesn't go away" I thought. I checked my phone to look at the time, surprisingly there's a new text. "That's odd, no ones texts me. All my friends are in the academy" I flipped my phone open and checked who it was._

"_Of course, it's Shiki-kun" I said to myself. I read the text and again and again. I read it a thousand times before it sunk in. "WHAT?!" I suddenly got up, dressed and ran to the hospital as fast as I could. It took me 20 minutes to get there._

"_Shiki-kun! Where's Natsume?" I shouted upon seeing Shiki-kun's back. I kept running until I could face him._

_He faced me and said with utter gentleness, "Mikan…" and I knew this isn't good._

"_No!"_

"_He left with no trace…"_

"_No! This can't be happening!" I said. "How could you do this, Natsume?" I thought. "You must be joking, right?" I asked Shiki-kun. "This is all just part of his plan to surprise me, to make me happy! Right?" No, I can't accept this. "Shiki-kun, I beg you please just say yes and I will forgive everything!"_

"_I'm sorry, Mikan. I want to say yes but…"_

"_NO!" and I run away. I ran and I ran. To where? I have no idea. I just kept on running until my legs gave up. To my surprise I arrived at the nearby temple. As if my legs have minds of its own, I walked up the steps, rang the bell and prayed. "Please, tell me that this is all just a lie" I prayed. "Please, tell me that this is just a nightmare. That when I woke up, I would see Natsume" God knows how long I stayed there, I didn't move a muscle as if I'm waiting to wake up but I just can't. I know this is reality, I know that this is happening now._

_I didn't notice the footsteps nor the familiar aura. "Mikan" Ruka said. "Everyone's looking for you. How about we go back now?"_

_End of flashback_

"I kept going back to that temple, hoping that maybe I would wake up from that horrible nightmare. I just wanted to make all the bad feelings, bad memories to go away. But of course it didn't." I said. I could see Ruka's pale face now. "When we moved, Yuka and Shiki-kun was trying to convince me to train myself, to be an AAO member. I kept on saying no"

"What made you say yes?" asked Ruka. I guess he noticed it, I'm sure of it.

"I was on my way home from the wet market. Then I saw eyes with the color of fire. It was a little boy, he looked like Natsume because of his eyes. He was in the middle of the road. I was admiring him too much that I didn't noticed that his life was in danger." I said. I kept on telling myself not to cry, I can't let Ruka see me cry. Not again. "With the blink of an eye, the little boy was hit by a car. Ruka, I didn't know what to do. I ran to him but with the blood he lost, he didn't make it."

* * *

"All these years, Mikan was suffering so much?" I thought to myself. I heard her say. "Ruka, I didn't know what to do" I saw a teardrop fall to her cheeks and ray of sunlight was struggling to lit the dark cafeteria.

"I even tried the Life Force Alice" I heard Mikan say. "I tried to give him some of my life but he didn't make it, I was too late. I realized that that guy who looked like Natsume is somewhat like Natsume. Probably lost in the middle of nowhere, hoping to find someone to help him. And I'm always me; a bystander who just watches everything as if unfolds."

I could sense Mikan's guilt. She's blaming herself when Natsume ran away. "So I said yes, hoping that one day I could save Natsume from the darkness" she said. I thought that her story is done. I mean, that's enough despair for a human to feel. "You see, I was in a mission for AAO, it is part of my training and Yuka wants me to find something for her research. You know Z's new face, trying to make alice better for everyone. A girl was kidnapped by some pathetic bunch of men, she has the Drain Alice. It's a very powerful, dark alice. I was about to save her when a something triggered the fire alarm."

Mikan, I didn't know you were there the night Kazune died. "The guards saw me and tried to kill me. I killed them all but before I could kill this strong guy, he shot the girl. I didn't know what to do. She was dying in my arms. I told her to drain some of my soul but she didn't want to and she gave me this stone" Mikan took out her necklace that's consisted with alice stones. "The black one, she gave it to me before she died"

"She gave Mikan her stone? Her last alice powers?!" I thought.

"Then I remembered the little boy and how much he resembled Natsume and how much I compared him to the little boy. I realized that the little boy is dead. It never crossed my mind until that day that Natsume could've died already, with his Limitless alice." Mikan continued. "I still continued to train myself but in the process of making myself strong, I lost all of my will. Heh, you must think I'm pathetic now, huh Ruka? How can someone who has two strong alices be so weak, huh?"

I didn't know what to say anymore. I can only give Mikan a hug and let her cry. "Shh, just cry it all out" I said in a whisper. "We're here now, It's going to be okay"

* * *

Kind of dramatic, huh? LOL

Well, I hope you liked it! I got the idea of the hug thing from my best friend. She always always hugs me whenever I'm sad.

Reviews please! (:

I'll probably update this later tonight, I just received a text from my professor that my Saturday classes are cancelled!

Love, Faux


	8. Chapter 7

To **moonacre99**, I thought of that too! But then I want a different story for Kazune and Kazune's a girl. (:

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Of surprises and confusion**

It's been a week since Mikan told me about her past and she looks less tense than before. She started hanging out with us again rather than going back to her dorm right after school. "It was a good thing that I listened to her" I thought to myself.

"What are you thinking?" asked Natsume.

He still has no idea what happened. "I'm really sorry, Natsume" I thought. "Oh nothing, I just thought that Mikan's hanging out with us more" I said. When I learned that Mikan was there when Kana died, I was devastated. "What would Natsume do if he knew?" I asked myself. I've been thinking about it for almost a week now.

It's a typical afternoon and Narumi decided it's free day for our class today. The girls are swimming at the lake and the boys are keeping an eye on the girls. Mikan's here today. "Sure brings back memories, huh Natsume?" I said.

"Sure do" he said.

"I see so Natsume-kun likes Mikan, huh?"

"Serizawa-kun, I thought you were with the girls?" I asked. Sobana Serizawa, the new students admitted to our class, still doesn't get along with the girls. Frankly they freaked out and instantly hated her when she came too strong at Mikan one day. "Weren't you swimming awhile ago?"

"It was boring" she said. "And they weren't using any alices. And here I thought I would finally see their alices"

"Look" Natsume asked. "If you're looking for trouble, come to me. but do not go near Mikan" I haven't seen Natsume's deadly glare for awhile now and I could see his seriousness.

"I'm not" she said while leaning closer to Natsume. "I just want to play with everyone" Everyone saw it, even the girls including Mikan. Sobana stole a kiss from Natsume when they parted, Sobana smirked at Natsume and left.

"Mikan!" shouted Hotaru.

"Oh no" I thought. I saw Mikan run to the forest and ran after her.

* * *

She leaned forward and whispered. "Kana wouldn't like that, would she Natsume?" and kissed me. I pushed her away and saw her smirk plastered on her face. "See you around" she said and left.

"What the hell was that about?!" I thought to myself. Everyone saw it, the kiss. I heard Hotaru shouted "Mikan!" and heard her footsteps. I realized Ruka left and followed her.

BAKA!"

"What the hell was that, Natsume?!" said Hotaru while pointing the Baka Gun at me, threatening to fire it again.

"Psh" I said but before I could even leave, Hotaru gave me another piece of her mind.

* * *

"Mikan, where are you?" I said to myself. I asked helped from the animals to look for Mikan and still haven't found her. "It's not like she can leave the academy just like that. Maybe she went back to her dorm already" and headed for the dormitory.

I knocked on her door and heard her say "Who is it?" with outmost hatred.

"It's me" I said.

I heard Mikan's footsteps and opened the door. "Hey" she said. "Come in"

Mikan was a mess and it looks like she's been crying. We didn't say anything, Mikan is looking at the floor and I was just staring at her. I gave her a hug and let her cry on my shoulders.

After a few hours, Mikan stopped crying. "I'm sorry" she said. "It became a regular thing, huh? Crying on your shoulder like that"

"No, Mikan. It's okay" I said, reassuring her. "Besides, I can't just leave you here" then we heard a knock on the door. I prayed to the gods that it won't be Natsume, he would definitely get he wrong idea.

* * *

"Ruka is really nice" I said to myself. "I'm sorry" I said. "It became a regular thing, huh? Crying on your shoulder like that" It's really embrassing. After seeing the kiss, I just can't stop the tears from falling. I ran away, like always but I didn't expect anyone to follow me, especially not Ruka.

"No, Mikan. It's okay" he said. "Besides, I can't just leave you here" I was about to say something but I was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I shouted.

"Why, it's your favorite senpai!" I jumped out the bed, quickly fixed myself and opened the door. "Mikan!"

"Tsubasa-senpai!" I shouted while giving him a hug. "I missed you!"

"Me too!" he said. "Where the hell did you go?"

I never felt so happy for a long time. "Oh, here and there. What are you doing here?"

"I just got back. I decided to come back to the academy to teach" he answered. "I'm handling little brats, just like you" and gave me a peck on the cheek.

* * *

I read the name plate on the door. "Sakura Mikan" I said to myself. It's been 7 years, huh?

I heard Mikan's voice saying "Who is it?" She really is back.

"Why, it's your favorite senpai!" I shouted and I heard Mikan's footsteps.

"Tsubasa-senpai!" she said "I missed you" then giving me a hug. "She sure have grown" I thought to myself while returned her hug.

"Me too!" I said. "Where the hell did you go?" Why did you have to leave like that?

Mikan gave me a smile, the smile she was always wearing just like when she was a little kid. "Oh, here and there. What are you doing here?"

"I just got back. I decided to come back to the academy to teach" I said. "I'm handling little brats, just like you"

_Flashback (1 week ago)_

"_Ergh. Who could be calling in the middle of the night?" I said. "Hello?" I answered the phone with irritation obvious in my voice._

"_Tsubasa, it's me. Narumi." _

_Huh, why is Narumi-sensei calling me? "Oh, sensei. Why'd you called? And is it that important that you couldn't wait in the morning? And what's with the formalities?"_

"_I'm afraid not" I heard Narumi-sensei. "Xia Yun Lan was murdered"_

"WHAT?!"

"_The High School Division Principal asked for you help. We're currently trying to contact Shuichi Sakurano and Subaru Imai. Akira Tonouchi will arrive tomorrow morning"_

"_Hang on a second" I said. "How come the people you are calling are people who are concerned for Mikan or Yuka-sama?" _

"_Because Mikan's back and we think the culprit is after her"_

"_Wait, did I hear that right? You said Mikan's back."_

"_I did say that" said Narumi. "She came back a few days ago. It seems like Yuka-senpai thinks that she's safer inside the academy rather than outside"_

"_I'll get the next flight to Tokyo. I'll arrive soon, explain it to me when I get back" I said. I heard Narumi-sensei said goodbye and hung up the phone. "How could this be happening?" I thought to myself. I dialled Antoinette's number on my cellphone and waited for her to answer._

"_Tsubasa? Why are you calling this late?" I heard her say. Man, this is going to break her heart._

"_Babe, we have to cancel our wedding"_

"_What, why?!"  
_

"_Something came up in Japan. I'll leave in lunchtime" I met her when I moved to France 2 years ago. I came here in the orders of the president to research about the new medicine for limitless type alices. I've been teaching in the Alice Academy located in Paris. But Antoinette doesn't have an alice, she's just a normal person I met while visiting to Eiffel Tower and she's still unaware of alices, I fear that she will leave me if I told her._

_I heard her saying something in French that I didn't catch. "I'm sorry, please understand" and hung up. "Geez, I guess I'm back being single again" I thought to myself and booked the next flight to Osaka. "I'll just drive from there. I can't wait for another day"_

_End of flashback_

"Hang on" I said while looking at Mikan's eyes. "How come you looked like you were crying?!" I looked at Mikan and saw Ruka Nogi panicking. "Oi! Ruka!! Did you do something to Mikan?!"

"Wait a sec!" Mikan said. I couldn't use my alice anymore, Mikan's nullifying it. "He was here helping me out!"

"Helping you out with what?" I asked while raising my eyebrows. "Surely not some crazy desires" I thought.

"Homework" said Mikan. I could see that she's lying, she can't look at me and she said it way too fast. I guess I have to let it slip this time.

I suggested to Mikan that she rest now so she could go to school tomorrow morning. I was climbing down the stairs with Ruka. I was telling him about Paris since he is half-French and was trying to tell him to teach me few French words that I don't understand. I was surprised when he suddenly stopped. "What' wrong?"

"What do you know about Xia Yun Lan?"

_Flashback_

"_Narumi? Narumi?!" I said while creating a ruckus in the High School Division Principal's office and then spotted the principal. "Yukihara-sensei, long time no see" I said while bowing. _

"_Glad of you to join us, Tsubasa" he said. "Take a seat" _

"_Tsubasa! My man!' said Tono while standing up and giving me a hug. "How's Paris? How's the academy there?"_

_  
"Hi Tono! Paris was amazing but living a life in the academy is hard. You know the academy there is underground" I said while seating besides Tono._

_  
"The others are on their way here" said Narumi. I stood up and gave him a hug. "I see you haven't changed, Tsubasa but you got Rui to remove the star"_

"_Yeah" I said "I saw him before I left Paris and asked him to remove it"_

"_You're going to be appointed as a teacher here, Tsubasa" said Yukihara-sensei. "So no questions will be asked"_

_I nodded and asked "What exactly happened?"_

"_This" Tono said and handed me a picture of Xia Yun Lan pinned on the wall. _

"_Oh my god" I uttered. "How could this happen? And Mikan saw this?!"_

"_Unfortunately yes" said Narumi. "We were more than surprised when we saw Mikan there. She said she was awoken by Miwa's scream and with the training she had of course she had to investigate"_

"_What else does she know? Where is she now?"_

"I saw her awhile ago with her friends" Tono said. "But she isn't like that before. The last time I saw her, 7 years ago, she actually taking part of the group activities but this time, she was there but she isn't like before. She was silent."

"_That;s… surprising" I said. "MIkan? Quiet? I don't think so" I thought to myself. "Do you have any lead on the suspect?" I asked._

"_Unfortunately, no" Yukihara-sensei said. "We can only guess the motive"_

"And?"

"_The Time Alice" I froze on the spot. I know that voice. "Long time no see, Tsubasa"_

_  
"Misaki" I said while turning around. She's as beautiful as ever. _

"_Everyone knows that when you steal an alice, you don't really get everything of it. You can only get the full power of an alice from another person by getting the part of the brain where the knowledge of alice lies" Misaki said. "When we did an investigation, we found the other part of the brain in a nearby trashcan but outside the academy. This person wants the Time Alice"_

_I looked at Narumi and gave me an apologetic look. It's been 5 years since I last saw Misaki and it wasn't great. I was supposed to propose to her but on the day I asked her out, she told me she was pregnant and plans to marry the father. "How're you, Misaki?"_

"_I'm good. Since when did you get back?_

"_I came from Osaka last night and drove here to Tokyo. How's Fumika?"_

"_She's in the academy now."_

"Really? What's her alice?"

"_Male pheromone"_

"_I see. She has Tsosoka's alice. How is he anyway?"_

_I sense Misaki's hesitation and tears are forming in her eyes. "Rin died a few months ago" said Tono. I was speechless. I didn't know about this. Then again I was ignoring Misaki's emails and calls. I turned to Misaki and walked to her. I caressed her face and she just looked at me. I leaned forward and I feel the urge to kiss her but I gave her a tight hug instead._

_End of flashback_

"Ruka, you shouldn't meddle into stuff like this" I said. "You're still young"

"I'm already in high school!" he shouted.

"It doesn't matter!" I snapped. I can't let this kids have another hard time, not again. "You are not going to butt in, understood?"


	9. Chapter 8

To **moonacre99**, I believe great minds think alike because that was my first plan! But I realized that would be no fun since I want Kana to be nice ((: Anyway, just watch out for her.

This chapter is inspired by Katy Perry's song, Brick by brick. I was channel surfing then I landed on MTV showing one of Katy Perry's concerts. I like this song very much and instantly loved it. Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Brick by brick**

I was staring at the ceiling for god knows how long. "Ugh, why can't I sleep?" I said to myself and got up. I prepared the bath tub for a nice warm bath.

Warm baths always calms me down but the warm baths always makes me think. "I thought for sure everything will be alright but I guess I thought wrong." I said to myself and let me cry, once again. "Why is everything so different?"

_Flashback_

_Narumi-sensei gave us a free day at school and now we're all out under the sun swimming "Hey Mikan" said Hotaru. "Can I talk to you privately?"_

"_Sure" I said with the hint of confusion in my voice. We walked to the Northern Forest when we knew that no one would notice us gone. We stopped by a hug oak tree and sat on one of its branches. "So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked._

"_I was just wondering" Hotaru is stuttering to say whatever she has to say. "It's just that, you guys are closer than before and it seems you have an unbreakable bond with him."_

_  
"Uhuh. Go on."_

"_Are you going out with Ruka?" she said, really really fast but not enough for me to not catch it._

_I was really surprised with Hotaru's question and all most fell. I could see Hotaru's concern and seriousness even though she still has a straight face plastered on her face. "Hotaru, I am not going out with Ruka" I finally answered._

"_Oh" she said, I could see her relief in her eyes. "I thought you were"_

"_You like him, huh?"_

"_Who?"_

"_Ruka" I said. "Nogi"_

"_Why, why would you ask that?" said Hotaru while faking a laugh._

"_Why else would you ask?"_

"_What did you do to my idiotic best friend?" she said and we both laughed. "It's been awhile, huh?"_

_  
"Hanging out like this? Yeah" I said. _

"_You changed" Hotaru said. "You're smarter, more alert and definitely less clumsy. You've grown"_

"_Someone needs to grow once in awhile" I said. "Since when did you like Ruka?"_

_Hotaru was obviously taken aback by my desire to change the subject. "It was on my birthday when we were in our second year in Middle School. We all decided to stay in the old classroom to celebrate it" she said. "Well, we got a little a drunk… What?"_

"_You were drinking?" I asked while raising my eyebrow._

"_Like you said, someone needs to grow once in awhile" _

"_And you can measure that with alcohol?"_

"_Gah. Stop asking questions. Do you want to hear the story or not?" I nodded. "We played 7 Minutes In Heaven and well, Ruka was it. We were pushed to the closet, even Natsume insisted. At first we were just talking to each other but Inchou used his alice so I could see a huge snake. I jumped to Ruka's lap and well, it happened"_

"_Nice!" I said. "You like him ever since?"_

_  
"Yeah"_

"_Does he know?"_

"_Obviously not" she said. "I'm just too scared for rejection"_

"_You know" I said. "You should take the chance. If you don't, you wouldn't know right? Would you prefer not knowing?"_

_Hotaru stared at me for a few seconds and said "Yeahp, you've grown" and I gave her the biggest smile I could give._

_End of flashback_

I dried myself and got dressed. Ever since my talk with Ruka, it became a daily thing walking to the cafeteria for a midnight snack. "Man" I said to myself. "I wish I could find love soon. I mean, it's bound to happen"

"So you're here too"

"Geez Ruka, you scared the shit out of me!"

"Wow" he said while picking up a mug. "This is the first time I heard you swore" and we laughed together.

"Say Ruka"

"Mhm?"

"What do you think of Hotaru?"

"Imai? I think she's brilliant" he said with that weird spark in his eyes.

"Do you like her?"

"Maybe…"

"Ask her out"

He started to pour us hot chocolate with marshmallows. "I can't"

"Why not?"

"There are more important stuff that I need to focus on"

"I see" I thought. It's been really tough for everyone, huh?

"When I walked in, I heard you say you want to find love?"

"You heard that?! It's not nice to eavesdrop!" I said.

"Did you find it before?"

"Huh?" I said. "With who?"

"Don't tell me you forgot!" he said while throwing bread at me. "Of course I haven't forgotten" I thought to myself. "He was my first love after all"

"It's not my fault. He left me 7 years ago." I said plainly.

"You don't even know the reason behind it" Ruka said while giving me another cup of hot chocolate to calm me down. "Have you heard his explana—"

"Of course I heard it!" I said, interrupting him. "He went because he didn't love me, he didn't cared!"

"He does, Mikan"

"Not enough to say good bye to me. Ruka, I would've forgiven that he left. But he lied to me." I said. I can't believe how angry I am now. "He lied to me that he looked for me. He lied to me that he wrote mails to me. Ruka, he has a kid already!"

Ruka was speechless. He didn't say anything but looked at me. After a few minutes, he nodded and we had a silent agreement to not talk about it anymore. This is by far this is the most awkward, quietest midnight snack with Ruka. I want to get out, escape the loneliness that the atmosphere of the room is emiting.

Once I finished eating, I washed my mug and said good night to Ruka. Before I left the door I heard him say "We're not here to harm you, Mikan. Don't build a wall from us"

"I've dug myself too deep already" I whispered but loud enough for Ruka to hear and I heard him sigh.

* * *

"Sobana, what do you want from me?!' I shouted. I finally cornered Sobana right before she left to sleep. I didn't see Mikan in dinner. "I thought you were never going to set foot in this academy!"

"Nothing, Natsume" she said. How I want to wipe the grin off her fucking face. "I told you, I just want to have fun since I learned you didn't do anything when she died"

She's still going on about that? "For the last time! I told! I got there too late!!"

"If you were fast enough, she would still be alive now!"

"What the hell do you wanted me to do?!" I shouted and I couldn't help but snap. "Leave Kazune alone?! She was dying for goodness sake!!"

"And so was Kana!" she shouted.

"If you agreed to help me, to help us, Kana would be here with us now!!" I said. "Stop blaming me for everything!! Apparently someone was there and tried to save her but that person was too late either!! Nothing made a difference when I arrived!!"

"I'm not blaming you, Natsume" she said in a whisper.

"Then stop acting like it!" I said. Then Sobana walked away and went to bed. I didn't move in my position and slowly sat on the floor. "What have I done?" I said to myself. I heard footsteps and I hid myself in the shadows. "It's Mikan" I said to myself.

I heard her hiccups and realized that she crying. She stopped in the middle of the hallway, halfway to me. She slid down the floor while hugging herself tightly and kept on crying. When she hiccupped again, she put her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from making a noise.

I want to go to her and hug her, comfort her from crying. But I can't. Sobana's words are stil stuck in my head. I heard her say my name. "What are you doing to me?" she said and stopped herself from crying. She stood up and headed for the dormitories.

I stood and silently ran after her. When I caught up with her she turned around. "Natsume" she said. I gave her a hug. She was trying to resist for a few minutes but I didn't let her go. With her every punch, I hugged her even tightly. When she gave up, she hugged me back and let her tears fall.

After a few minutes, I looked at her. I caressed her beautiful face and told her, "I'm here now, Mikan"

"But you have a child"

"I know. I know I'm a mess. I know I lied to you. I know that I left you. I'm a mess of mistakes, Mikan." I said while I wiped a tear from her cheek. "I know that. That's why I'm trying to make it right. I've been trying to make it right but I can't make it right if you don't let me"

"But I've dug myself too deep, my wall is too thick"

"Then let me destroy it" I said, while holding her face gently with both of my hands. "Brick by brick, let me make up for my mistakes"

"It's not that easy, Natsume!" she said.

"I won't give up on you" I reassured her. It looked like she's hesitating but after a few minutes, she nodded and gave me a hug.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Of unfinished business and new relationships, Part 1**

I woke up from a nice dream. "Hmm, it's been a long time since I dreamt of something nice" I said tried to stir but an arm was on my stomach.

"You're moving too much" said Natsume. "I remember now, what happened last night" I thought to myself.

I turned to face him but never leaving his side. "Did I wake you up?"

"No"

"Jerk. Then why didn't you wake me up?" I said. "Were you planning to just wait for me to wake up by myself?"

"You were having a nice dream, I didn't want to wake you up" said Natsume. "And after what happened last night, I thought I'd let you sleep more" he added while a cocky smile on his face.

I gasped and threw a pillow at him. "You shouldn't do that!"

"But I got you wet!"

"Say that again and I won't kiss you ever!"

His eyes widened and surrendered. I couldn't help but giggle and gave him a kiss. He broke away from the kiss after a few minutes and looked at me straight in the eyes. "Oh by the way" he said. I looked at him. "Good morning, girlfriend"

I smiled at him. "Good morning, boyfriend" and we snuggled for a little more until we got up and cleaned ourselves. "Natsume, you haven't finished your story yet" I asked while dressing up.

We were looking at each until I told him about that little fact. "Do I have to finish that?"

"Of course" I said. "I can't let it go unfinished"

"Fine" he said. "But first I, want you to meet someone first"

We went out for the first time with our new relationship. We went to the Central Town to eat lunch and just went shopping. "Natsume, when can I meet that someone?"

"You could meet her in awhile" said Natsume. "Every Saturday after her lessons, we would go out anywhere she wants and do whatever she wants. I could say she's the boss of me"

"I never thought I would see the day Natsume Hyuuga will admit himself to someone"

"I gave myself to you, did I?" he said while facing me.

"And quite nicely packed I must say!" and we shared a laugh.

Natsume was leading the way to wherever the mystery girl is. "I can only guess who she is" I thought to myself. I didn't notice that we were on the way the Hospital for the Alices until we arrived at the lobby.

"What are we doing here, Natsume?" I asked.

"Just wait and see" he said with a smile and slightly held my hand a little tighter. "Miss, is Kazune's lessons finished for today?" he asked a nurse.

"Yes it is, Mr. Hyuuga" she answered. "She's with her sensei right now"

"Thank you" Natsume said to the nurse. "Shall we go?" I said yes and he led the way to a room in the 5th floor. "You ready?" he said and I nodded. He knocked on the door and we heard a come in coming from the inside. Natsume opened the door and heard a shriek.

"Otou-san!" said the girl and ran to Natsume. Natsume opened his arms and let the girl hugged him. She has the same color of hair with Natsume and is a carbon copy of him with girl's features. Unlike Natsume's crimson eyes, she her eyes are the color of the deep blue sea. It's like if you stared long enough, you would get suck in by her beauty. "Otou-san, who is she?" she asked.

"Kazune" Natsume started. "She's my girlfriend. Her name is Mikan. Say hi, Kazune"

Kazune looked at me as if taking in the word girlfriend. My heart was beating so fast that I didn't know what to do. When I felt like I was about to collapse, Kazune smiled at me. "I like you, you seem nice" she said while stretching her arms to me. I looked at Natsume and he nodded. "I've never seen him this happy before" I thought to myself. I took Kazune from Natsume's arms and said hi.

Kazune was in the middle of a story about a butterfly when her expression changed, as if she remembered something very important. "So you're my Otou-san's girlfriend?" she asked and I nodded. "Then you must be my new Okaa-san!" and gave me a hug. I was taken aback by the kid's statement and looked at Natsume, panic completely visible on my face. Unfortunately, Natsume was drinking water at that time and spitted all of it at the person in front of him.

"Just because I mastered the Water Alice doesn't mean I like water that much" said the bystander. "Nobara?" I thought to myself. I put Kazune down and opened the door more. "Is that you?" I said.

"Who else?" said Nobara and gave me a smile. She stood up and walked to me. "How are you, Mikan?" she asked and gave me a hug.

"I'm good!" I said. "Wait, what are you doing here? You're not Natsume's other girlfriend, are you?" I said jokingly and looked at Natsume's alarmed face.

"Don't be foolish" Nobara said. "He only has one girl in his heart" and gave me a wink. "Then what about Kazune's mother?" I thought to myself. "Sorry I wasn't able to visit you soon, Mikan. Things are too busy lately" she said.

"No, it's okay." I said. "So, what are you doing here Nobara?" I asked, trying to change the subject. "She might ask me what happened to me" I thought to myself, worrying.

I saw Natsume listening to Kazune's story. Kazune's hands are flinging everywhere and Natsume just looked at her with a smile on his face. When she launched forward her arms to Natsume's face, water suddenly erupted from it. Kazune looked surprised and worried the he might get mad. Natsume looked mad, the water instantly evaporated from him and pretended to attack Kazune. He tickled her and her sing-song voice can be heard until at the end of the floor "He's a great father, isn't he? Who would've thought the Natsume Hyuuga will be seen playing with her daughter, huh?" Nobara said. "I know, I was more than surprised when I learned about this but only a few know. Natsume is still Natsume, father or not"

"Yeah but I haven't seen him this happy" I said. "So, what are you doing here?" I asked for the third time.

"As you can see, Kazune has the Water Alice" she said "The reason why I know because Natsume asked me to train her a little bit. Kazune's power is unusually unstable and he was afraid that something bad might happen to her. You know what happened with Aoi, very traumatic experience for him"

"Kazune's mother has the Water Alice?" I asked Sobana.

"No. Natsume said she had the Drain Alice" she said. "Drain Alice and Fire Alice are total opposites. It's like Yin and Yang, dark and light. Fire is an elemental alice and Drain Alice is like a crime against nature. So I guess when Kazune was born, she got somewhat the opposite of Fire which is Water. But since she did not directly inherited we can only is the reason behind the unusual unstableness. I come here everyday to help her stabilize her alice"

"I see" I said.

"Don't pity her" said Nobara.

"Huh?"

"I said don't pity her. She's actually stronger than you think. Might be the strongest one out there, even stronger than me. You saw the accident awhile ago. A 4 year old can't emit water like that, if she did, she would've collapsed by now or worse" she continued. "Hey! Natsume! Kazune! I'll go ahead now. Bye Mikan!"

"Hey squirt!" Natsume said breaking me from my trance. "So are you just going to stand there or are you going to join us?"


	11. Faux and her coffeerush!

Hello beloved people!  
Thanks for the amazing reviews and whatnots.  
I will continue **Stained Dreams** and hopes to finish it by the end of the year.

(Since Christmas break is almost near)

I suddenly had this idea of making another story! I only started it and made a chart thingy so the story will go on smoothly. I'm going to post it here and see if there's enough reviews/hits/whatnots and I will decide if I should continue it after, of course, finishing **Stained Dreams**.

Drumroll, please!  
This story is called **Too Similar Yet Too Different**. It's a crossover FF with Gakuen Alice and Ouran High School Host Club.

It's about twins who got separated by the divorce of their parents. When they meet up three years before they could get out the wrath of their parents, things have totally changed it seems faith has a differet plan for them.

I also gladly welcome you to Ouran Gakuen for the Alices!

Watch out (;

Love, Faux

PS: Watch out for a very cheesy yet touching story of Misaki and Tsubasa, Faux style!


	12. Chapter 10

So before I continue with **Of unfinished business and new relationships Part 2** And here is the promised chapter or maybe ever chapters of Misaka and Tsubasa + Fumika 3

* * *

**Chapter 10 – It knocks me off my feet**

"Class dismissed" I said. "Fumika, come over here for awhile" I said, I caught her before she could run off with her friends.

"Yes, sensei?" she said with a smile and glint of excitement in the eyes. "Amazing, she sure looks a lot like Misaki" I thought to myself.

"You're mother wants to see you" I said. "Go to the faculty room now but knock before entering and don't forget your manners"

"Andou-sensei" she said while tugging on my sleeve. "Can't you come with me?"

"I'm sorry but I have a meeting to go to" I said while messing up with my hair. "You're brave, aren't you? You can do it! After all, you're your mother's daughter! Now give me a high five!"

Fumika jumped and gave me a hug and ran towards the Faculty Room. "You sure do get along with her, huh Tsubasa"

"Tono" I said while giving me a hug. "No, I think it's just Male Pheromone Alice that makes me so drawn to her"

"My, my. And here I'm supposed to be the perverted one!"

"You are disgusting" I said. "I have a meeting to go to so will you excuse me?"

Tono held his hand as if ushering me to go out the classroom. But before I could step out of the classroom Tono put his hand on my shoulder and said "Have you forgotten Mikan's alice stone that you wear everyday?"

"Of course not, Tono" I said. "That kid resembles her mother too much. I can't help it" and with that I left.

I couldn't concentrate on the meeting at all. I could sense that the new Elementary School Division Principal felt my lack of interest. Right after the meeting, he asked to speak to me. "He's not like the old principal" I thought while walking towards him. "So what do you want to talk about? I asked.

"Andou-kun" he said. "I believe in love. And I believe without love, we won't feel those wonderful things. I now it hurts sometimes but when you know when you're with the right person and you can see past the hurt, you know you love her"

I was surprised by the new principal's words. "What the hell did Tono do?" I scowled. I went an looked for Tono. When Narumi-sensei told me where his dorm is, I was ready to attack. "I'm going to kill you this time, Tono!" I thought as I neard Tono's dorm. His door was slightly opened. I was about to open it a bit more when I heard a familiar voice.

"Tono-senpai" said Misaki in between her hiccups. "She must be crying" I thought. "You're joking right? He can't be engaged!"

Who could they be talking about? "I made a mistake. I would've married him but I made a mistake."

"Misaki" I heard Tono said. "It was hard for him to accept it when you turned him down. It took him awhile to move on. He just learned that Rin died. Even though he's getting along with Fumika great it still doesn't mean he's still interested."

"You're just making me cry mo, senpai" I saw them hugged.

"I'm just telling you that you should talk to him directly. Who knows? He's a nice guy." He said. I figured that was my cue to leave. Tono saw Misaki off. I didn't move in my hiding place until Tono got back to his room. "I'll just pretend that I just got here and didn't hear anything" I thought to myself.

I knocked on the doo and Tono instantly opened the door. "Seems like people are visiting me unusually today"

"What did you tell the Elementary School Division Principal?"

"Oh nothing" he said while urging me to get in. "I just told him that you were originally in loved with Misaki-chan and that you were turned down"

"Psh"

"Now, don't be so mean"

"I'm leaving"

I left Tono's dorm and went to the lake near the Northern Forest. As I was walking to the lake, I heard a cry. "Who's there" I asked. No answer. I heard the cry again and looked around. Then something hit me. "An acorn?" I looked up and saw Fumika Tsosoka. "Fumika, how did you get up there?"

"I can't remember" she said while she was crying.

"Can you climb down?" and she shook her head. "Stay there, I'll get you" I climbed the tree effortlessly. "C'mon, Fumika. Slowly go here and I'll take you down" I said. As she slowly go to me, memories of Misaki suddenly flashed my mind. I tried to mentally kicked myself but I still can't stop thinking about her. When Fumika got to me safely, I climbed down the tree. I put her down the ground. "Don't go up dangerous heights anymore, okay?" I lightly shrugged her hair.

"Thank you, sensei" she said while bowing.

"No need for formalities. After all, I am your teacher"

"You're the only guy that doesn't like me, sensei"

I was surprised by her statement and looked at her. She was serious with her statement and waited for me to respond. "What are you talking about, Fumika?"

"It's like when I walk, they just follow me but you, you sometimes even forget to say hi" she said innocently.

"That's because you have the Male Pheromone Alice. You can have any guys you want if you wish it"

"I don't want that"

"And why is that?"

"Okaa-san once told me about this guy" she started her story. We started walking to the lake and sat under a big oak tree. "He likes this guy very much but it wasn't Otou-san. But the guy was too popular with the girls that she was afraid that he was just playing with her"

I was surprised with the information that Fumika is telling me about Misaki. "You see, sensei, they were good friends and she was scared that she might ruin their friendship. At first I was really confused but now I get it. Mommy really loved that guy and mommy wanted to be with that guy forever and ever" she said sweetly while swinging her hands everywhere. "But mommy made a huge mistake. I don't think mommy like daddy that much, I know she likes him but she loves the other guy more"

"I see" was all I could say to the little girl.

"I just want mommy to be happy. I haven't seen mommy's true smile, I only saw it in a few pictures and she was wearing something just like this uniform!"

How could a kid know something so big? When I got back at my dorm, I kept thinking about what Fumika said about her mother. "Who could've she loved so much?" I thought to myself.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost midnight. I took at midnight stroll. I was heading for the bench 5 trees after Mr. Bear's house. When I got the, I was surprised when someone was there. "The only person who I told about this is Misaki" and when I came closer, I saw her beautiful face hiding in the shadows. When I approached her I said, "Misaki" and she looked up. By the look from her face, she looked like she was crying. "Why are you crying?" I asked I kneeled down.

"I was just thinking…" she said then wiping the tears in her eyes. "That Fumika is going to grow up without a daddy"

"Hey, Mikan grew up without her real parents and looked at her now" and Misaki stared at me and raised an eyebrow. "Sure she always gets in trouble because she has a powerful alice but look at her now! She has friends she could trust, she has a bright future ahead of her and she just found love"

"Mikan's going out with somebody?"

"Yeah. Natsume Hyuuga. Turns out he confessed 7 year ago"

"I see"

"Can I seat?" I asked her.

"Sure you can. You discovered this anyway" she said while laughing. I just noticed it now, Fumika was right. Misaki's smile doesn't reach her eyes like it did when we were in Middle School.

"I hear you're engaged" she asked.

"Well, sort of" I said and looked at me with confusion."We were supposed to marry her today but I cancelled it. When Narumi-sensei called me, I knew it wasn't just my time. Antoinette didn't take it lightly so while I was on my back home, I got dumped"

"Oh. Sorry for asking"

"Oh no, it's okay." I said reassuring her. "Besides, I guess it's faith's way of telling me that she isn't the one" and after that, we were sitting in silence.

"Rin died because he was trying to protect Fumika"

I was surprised when she suddenly talk but I as more surprised when she started talking about Tsosaka. "Do you mind if I ask from what?"

"Kidnappers" she said. "You know how it is to be an alice. She was a kid with not idea the dangers of the world and he was a dedicated father."

I was speechless. I didn't know Tsosoka loved Fumika that much. "And that's what drove us to this academy. I applied as a teacher and admitted Fumika. It was safier here"

And we were once again in silence. I didn't know what to say to her, I was too afraid to ask. I looked at my watch and it was almost 3. I was making my move to tell her that I'm going to bed but when I stood up, she held me back. She was holding my arms with the tightest grip. "Wait" she said in a whisper "Don't leave me. Not again"

I was surprised with her words. I never expected this from Misaki. So I did what I had to do, I stayed. I let her cry on my shoulder while I keep telling her that everything will be alright and that Fumika will be fine. I kept reassuring her that nobody's going to harm her or her child while I'm around. I kept telling her that I would protect her and Fumika with all my life. I kept telling her that I won't leave her side anymore. I kept telling her that she wouldn't be alone anymore.

Suddenly, we heard the birds and Mr. Bear chopping woods. When we looked behind, we saw the sunrise. It was beautiful and if feels like today will be a great day. I looked at Misaki and was surprised when she was looking at me. She was leaning closer and closer until I said "What's wrong?" then suddenly, our lips clashed.

I couldn't get enough of her. I lightly bit her lower lip enough for her to open my mouth and let my tongue enter. I explored her mouth. It tasted like strawberry covered in chocolate, just like her. Putting a sweet smile yet hiding a bitter past. Our tongues started to playfully fight. When we parted I was out of breath. Not because I was kissing for god knows when but because of her beauty. She looked flushed from the kiss and her lower lip is slightly swelling from my sucking and her cheeks have that slight redness. She looked amazing.

"I'm sorry" she said. I kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly. We were just there, seating. We didn't move, I just kept on hugging her and she let me. I didn't pull her to a kiss. I just help her there with all my heart "Don't say sorry" I finally said. "You have nothing to be sorry about"

She suggested that we go and check Fumika and I agreed. We held hands together while walking to the Elementary School Division Dormitories. When we reached Fumika's room, she gave me a sign to keep quiet since it's still too early to for her to wake up. Misaki slowly opened the door and got it, she pulled me in the room with her. She started rummaging through her drawer and pulled out her school uniform. She placed it by the alarm clock and left a note saying "Have a great day. Mommy loves you!"

I waited for her at the hallway. When she came out, she stretched her right hand to me and realized that she wants me to take. I smiled and said "Yes Ma'am" and took her hands and crisscrossed it with mine.

I dropped her buy her room and gave her a kiss. "You're a great mom, Misaki" and she kissed me again. I couldn't get enough of her and unknowingly started to fiddle with her top. She opened the door without breaking the kiss and pulled me in. By the time we got to her bed, we were both naked. I broke the kiss and looked at her straight in the eyes. I caressed her face and asked "Are you sure about this?"

"More than you know" and she started to kiss me again. I started kiss her neck and on one of our breast. I smiled when I heard her moan when I played with her breasts. After being satisfied with the right one, I went and feast on the left one. When my hand got to her opening, she was already wet. When she felt the warmness of my hands, she shivered. I faced her and kissed her again without moving my hand. I asked her, "May I?" and she said yes. I inserted one finger and heard her whimper. She moaned and demanded "More fingers" I inserted a second a finger than the third one. While my fingers were inside her I felt like memorizing every part of her body and took in the beauty in front of me. When I felt her warm cum in my eyes, I released and started kissing her again.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Misaki's clocked just rang. And we looked at each other and both swore under our breaths, we're going to be late. "Misaki, just hurry and wash up" then I heard Misaki's shower. I washed my hands and kept on swearing. "Geez, I didn't get anything!" I thought. "Damn you hormones, settles down already" I said to myself, too load I must add. Misaki hugged Tsubasa from behind and whispered "How about we continute…" her hands were going inside his polo, as if memorizing every muscle. "That later on, huh?"

"Fine" I said and turned around. I was surprised that she was only wearing a towel. "Misaki.."

"What?" she said innocently.

"You're only wearing a towel"

"Oh this?" she said. "Does this bother? Maybe I should take it off?" and so she did and let me admire her beautiful body.

"Tonight you can touch me here" and she led my hand to her breast "And here" where she led my hand to her butt "You can even insert here" where she led my hand to her opening.

"I'll be waiting" I said and kissed her passionately.


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Of unfinished business and new relationships, Part 2**

"C'mon, Mommy!" shouted Kazune. "Let's play with Daddy!"

Natsume doesn't know what to do or what to reactto what just Kazune called me. He sent me and apologetic look and I just can't help but to laugh. The two Hyuugas looked at me with confusion.

Natsume and I played with Kazune all day. We started from the hospital all the way to the Central Town. Nasume got a special permission from Kazune's doctor so she could stay with him for the night. Once we got to Natsume's room, Kazune needed a bath. I helped her take a bath. At first Nasume refused because he taught it would just trouble me. I told him it's okay and it would be fun. Truth be told it was. Natsume was standing by the door and is now holding two towels rather than one.

"You know, Mikan-sama" said Kazune. I was surprised when she called me by my first name. Kazune was busy playing with rubber duck from my bathroom. I mumbled a yes to Kazune indicating her to continue. "Even though I know that you're not really my really mommy, you still treat me like your own" she said. "I'm really glad you're daddy's girlfriend"

When Kazune finished, I was in doubt. "Maybe something's wrong with my hearing" I thought to myself. "Kazune, get out the tub now. You might get a cold if you stay too long"

The four year old stuck her tongue at me. I looked at Natsume and he gave me a look that it was all up to me. "Now, Kazune. That isn't nice"

"Hmph"

"You are as stubborn as your father" I said then lifted the protesting Kazune. "If you get a cold, you can't stay here anymore. Would you like that?" then proceeded to dry her off. I brushed my teeth with her and gave her lotion "So that you'll be soft and smooth!" and Natsume rolled his eyes at my girly ways.

I gave Kazune to Natsume when she was all cleaned up. "Here" said Natsume while handing me the towel. "I don't want you to get sick too" and carried Kazune to his bed. He placed her in the middle which is odd enough. "Do you badly miss your daughter that you want her as close to you as possible?" I said while watching them and drying myself.

"I do miss her and want to be her all the time but if I placed her far in the other end, where would you fit?" he said with a grin on his face. I rolled his eyes and said "Fine. I'm just going to take a bath. Lend me your clothes, will you?"

"You do know you just live the other side of the hall, right?" he said while he tucked Kazune in. "Nah, it's too troublesome" I said.

I waited for the bath tub to be filled with water and sat on the floor. "I never thought Natsume would have a soft spot for her daughter" I said to myself while playing with the water then I heard my name.

"Daddy, is Mikan going to be my mommy?"

"I don't know, Kazune. But I want to" I heard Natsume say.

"I think she will be a great mommy to Kazune and a great wife to Daddy!"

"I think so too. Now go to sleep"

"Okay. Good night, daddy!"

"Good night, sweetie" and I saw Natsume bend down and gave Kazune a kiss.

I closed the faucet and added some bubbles to my soon-to-be therapy. As I undress, I felt a hand on my back and turned around. "I think I like you better like this" Natsume said. I tiptoed and gave Natsume a kiss. When I pulled away from him he suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. Natsume started to kiss me passionately. Then we suddenly heard Kazune said something and we suddenly remembered that she was here.

We wet to Natsume's terrace to enjoy coffee. We were cuddling each other and once in a while giving each other a kiss. I thought of Kazune and how Natsume is a great father. "I wonder where's Kana now" I asked myself. I looked at Natsume and he was just looking at the academy grounds. I need to know this. I gathered my courage and asked Natsume, "Natsume, when are you going to finish your story?" I said.

Natsume looked worried and was surprised with my question. "Do you really want to know?"

"I need to know" I said and I was surprised with the determination in my voice. He looked at me as if memorizing every part of me. I have a lot of questions going through my mind. What happened to Kana? Why is Kazune staying in the hospital? Why did you returned in the first place? Then it suddenly hit me. "Natsume" I said. I'm scared to ask him. What if he gets mad? But I need to know. "Why did you disappeared?"

* * *

"Natsume" said Mikan. She looks like she's hesitating. I was about to reach for her hand to reassure her but when she asked me, "Why did you disappeared?" I was frozen to my position.

"Should I tell her?" I thought. "What will happen if I tell her? Will Yukihara-sensei and Yuka-sama like this? Would she leave again if I told her? When what question popped in my heard, I grew scared. "But she needs to know" I finally said.

"Natsume?"

I sighed and started my story. "You know what they say when you're in a come?" Mikan shook her head. "Sometimes, when you're about to recover, they say that you're actually half-asleep. You can't really move but you can hear and you can feel"

I could tell that Mikan is confused but she didn't interrupt me. "One day, there a man visited me. I don't know him and never heard his voice until that day. When he talked to me, it's as if he knows me very well"

_Flashback_

U heard the door opened then heavy footsteps coming my way. A hand was placed on mine. "I don't think it's Mikan" I thought. "She just left" I want to brush the hand away but of course, I can't move.

"So you're still alive" I head a man's voice, I never heard tit before. "And here I thought you're already 6 feet under the ground" He started stroking my hair and said "You know I was really sand that I didn't get to attend your funeral. But now that I have another chance, I will. Don't worry, I won't let your little girlfriend suffer too much but enough to drive her crazy. That way, you would hear her calling out for help" I heard footsteps again and the door closed. He's gone.

_End of flashback_

That;s why I left" I said to MIkan. "I think that the person is watching me. I thought if I left, you wouldn't be in danger anymore" I finally looked at Mikan and was surprised that she's expressionless. I don't know what to do or what to say. I reached for her hand and was glad that she didn't avoid it. Mikan looked at me , still hadn't said anything.

I don't know how long we've been standing there. Suddenly, tears started to form in Mikan's eye. I let her hand go and started to caress her face. "Mikan, what's wrong?" All of a sudden, Mikan ran to me and hugged me. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she said. I tried to lift her face up but she was too stubborn and let her cry on my chest. I led her to the chair and just let her cry until she fell asleep.

I carried her to the bed and placed her besides Kazune. Kazune moved closer to Mikan and hugged her wait. I heard her say, "Good night, mommy" and she fell asleep again. Mikan then started to unconsciously stroke Kazune's hair. I smiled at the scene. I kissed Mikan's forehead and wondered, "Until when will she be able to smile truthfully?"

A knocked on the door distracted me from my trance. I looked at the clock and realized it's already one in the morning. I walked slowly to the door and opened it, just enough to see who it is. I suddenly opened to door wide and said "What the hell happeded to you?!"

"Hide" he said and collapsed.


	14. Faux wants to ask you something!

I was wondering, do you guys still want to continue **Stained Dreams**?  
I've been busy lately and got sick so I wasn't able to touch my dear ol' lappytop. But I do have drafts of the next chapters so if you guys still want it, do tell me (:

Christmas Break in 2 days! 3

Love, Faux

PS: Advance Merry Christmas!


	15. Faux is back!

I'm back!  
Sorry it took me awhile to go back but my life was catching up on me.  
I'll be writing more that's for sure (:

Do you guys still want Stained Dream or y'all just want a new one?

Tell me soon!

Love Faux


End file.
